Et si
by YamiNeko-chan
Summary: Et si Aida Riko avait été une yaoiste ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Entourée comme elle l'était, son imagination aurait bien eu de quoi s'emballer...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que cette fic est **un délire pur**, ce n'est absolument pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est une occasion de mettre plusieurs de nos personnages favoris dans des situations amusantes ou touchantes, voire plus, avec un fil conducteur. Cependant, il est évident que pour les besoins de l'histoire, Aida Riko sera pas mal OOC. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, mais elle correspond tout à fait à ce qu'il me fallait, alors voilà... Ensuite, je précise également que je m'inspire librement du shojo '**'Fetish Berry''** et du deuxième personnage féminin de l'histoire. C'est drôle, et en même temps très sympa, je vous le conseille! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews._

* * *

Aida Riko était la coach du club de basket du lycée Seirin. C'était une jeune femme féroce, déterminée, stricte avec les autres et encore plus avec elle-même. Elle était à la fois crainte et respectée par son équipe, qu'elle coachait avec rigueur et efficacité. Ses rapports avec les membres de l'équipe étaient amicaux, et elle veillait à ne se laissait aller à aucun débordement. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi : Tous ces beaux garçons aux visages agréables et aux corps sculptés par des heures d'entraînement intensifs étaient là, célibataires... De plus il y en avait pour tous les goûts : Du garçon froid et inaccessible au garçon mignon et maladroit, en passant par le dur au cœur tendre... Tout de monde pouvait y trouver son compte. Il y avait de quoi nourrir bien des fantasmes !

Et des fantasmes, Aida Riko n'en manquait pas. Du tout. Seulement, les siens étaient légèrement différents de ceux d'une fille normale : en effet, elle était fan de yaoi, et en voyait de fait partout. Et elle était entourée à longueur de temps de beaux garçons ! Autant vous dire que son imagination s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Non seulement dans sa propre équipe, mais aussi dans les autres, d'autant plus depuis que les bels hommes de la génération des miracles les avaient rejoint. C'était à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête !

Certes, elle se forçait à toujours rester très professionnelle lors des matchs et des entraînements, après tout, elle avait un rôle à tenir et un objectif à atteindre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir avec trop de légèreté. Mais tant que cela restait dans sa tête et ne gênait pas son travail, quel mal y avait-il à élaborer mille et un scénarios plus ou moins improbables ? Quant au fait qu'elle casait tout de même mentalement ses coéquipiers les uns avec les autres selon son humeur eh bien... Ce qu'ils ignoraient ne pouvait pas leur porter préjudice, pas vrai? Après tout, elle ne faisait de mal à personne.

Bien entendu, comme toute yaoiste qui se respecte, elle avait ses petits couples préférés : Le Kagami/Kuroko était l'un de ses préférés, mais le Aomine/Kuroko était aussi intéressant. Le Midorima/Takao trouvait également grâce à ses yeux, et elle considérait que le Kise/Kuroko à sens unique était une valeur sûre, au même titre que le Kagami/Aomine. De plus, elle appréciait particulièrement le Kiyoshi/Hyuga, d'autant plus que c'était ce couple qui l'avait initié au yaoi, à son insu.

Tous ces charmants jeunes hommes avaient des relations si ambiguës aux yeux pervertis d'une yaoiste convaincue ! Dans son esprit, Riko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'inventer des situations chastes ou moins chastes les concernant.

Pour en revenir à ses débuts dans le monde du yaoi, le Kiyoshi/Hyuga... C'était vraiment le départ de tout.

Car tout avait commencé un an plus tôt quand, par curiosité, elle avait emprunté un manga très célèbre à une de ses amies et que celui-ci s'était révélé être un yaoi. Intriguée, elle l'avait lu en entier et... avait adoré. Dès le lendemain, l'histoire ne l'avait plus quittée, elle y pensait toute la journée. Le soir-même, la tête pleine des meilleures scènes du manga, elle avait supervisé l'entraînement quotidien et, en voyant le comportement de ses deux coéquipiers, Hyuga et Kiyoshi, elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'ils ressemblait aux protagonistes du manga. Cette simple pensée avait été un déclic, une révélation pour elle.

A partir de là, elle s'était mise à interpréter les gestes de ses camarades à sa manière, comme s'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre : Le ton dur de Hyuga envers son aîné devenait dans son esprit des signes de timidité que seul l'autre pouvait percevoir ainsi, et la gentillesse naturelle de Teppei se changeait en tendresse attentionnée réservée exclusivement à Hyuga.

Des situations banales s'étaient ainsi transformées en véritables scènes romantiques, et des élans de camaraderie devenaient des démonstrations d'amour camouflées. Au fil du temps, elle en était même presque arrivée à se convaincre qu'ils sortaient secrètement ensembles. Elle les avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois imaginés dans des situations érotiques.

Et tout cela, dans un recoin secret de son esprit. Extérieurement, elle n'en laissait jamais rien paraître, hormis peut-être parfois des yeux plus brillants devant une scène à fort potentiel.

Ainsi, pendant une année entière et jusqu'à l'arrivée dans sa vie du duo de première année et des beaux gosses de la génération des miracles, le Kiyoshi/Hyuga s'était exclusivement prêté à leur insu à milles fantasmes cachés.

Avec l'arrivée de nouvelles matières, ses sources d'inspiration s'étaient élargies, les possibilités s'étant faîte plus nombreuses, et elle avait un peu délaissé son couple fétiche. Néanmoins, il gardait une place spéciale pour elle, c'était son premier, et il lui arrivait encore d'avoir de nouvelles idées à leur propos.

Kiyoshi et Hyuga avaient été ses premiers cobayes, mais certainement pas les derniers...

Aida Riko pensait à tout cela en parcourant des yeux un carnet sur son bureau, bavant à moitié : C'était un petit cahier dans lequel elle avait noté ses inspirations yaoistes les plus brillantes, les situations qui l'avait fait le plus réagir. C'était son trésor, mais elle était prête à le partager avec des lecteurs...


	2. Chapitre 1

_Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont posté une review, surtout ceux qui étaient là en tant qu'invités puisque je ne peux pas leur répondre : Merci à Kaiwh, Ado et a Emy-nee Akashi. Pour répondre à Emy-nee Akashi : Ah, ne t'en fais pas, je ne te connais pas assez pour écrire sur toi ! Pour l'instant... Attends un peu d'apparaître plus dans l'anime !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Riko feuilletait son carnet d'une main distraite, la tête posée sur son bras. Elle décida brusquement de le refermer pour le rouvrir d'un coup sec, tombant ainsi sur une page au hasard. Elle jeta un regard à la date écrite, curieuse de voir ce que la providence avait choisi : 18 février.

Ah ! Ce jour-là... la jeune fille s'en souvenait, mais elle se replongea néanmoins avec plaisir dans son compte-rendu, pendant que les souvenirs resurgissaient aussitôt avec netteté :

oOo

Ça avait été une journée particulièrement mauvaise, même pour la saison. Une pluie torrentielle s'était abattue sans répit toute la journée, et des orages violents étaient même prévus plus tard dans la soirée. Les joueurs étaient donc arrivés en courant, protégés par imperméables trempés, en pestant contre la météo. Frigorifiés, ils s'étaient changés avec empressement puis s'étaient mis à l'entraînement avec un plaisir évident, ravis de pouvoir se réchauffer. Riko les avait observés, amusée, puis leur avait donné ses consignes pour l'entraînement du jour.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, elle avait décrété une pause, et s'était alors aperçue qu'elle avait oublié les gourdes dans son casier... Dans le bâtiment d'à côté. Après s'être fustigée mentalement, elle avait réclamé un volontaire pour se dévouer, tout en paraissant les défier d'oser lui suggérer d'y aller elle-même... ce qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas fait. Mais, peu désireux d'aller affronter la pluie diluvienne, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, tous avaient reculé d'un pas, retenant leur respiration en priant pour ne pas être désigné... hormis Kuroko, qui avait du penser que, comme d'habitude, personne ne ferait attention à lui. Malheureusement pour lui, dans le mouvement de recul collectif, son immobilité avait aussitôt attiré le regard de la coach, qui l'avait saisi par le bras d'un air victorieux :

-Très aimable de ta part de te proposer, Kuroko-kun ! S'était-elle écrié de sa voix la plus hypocrite.

Le poussant en direction de la porte, elle avait ajouté :

-Bien, on compte sur toi ! Ne traîne pas trop.

Et elle avait refermé la porte derrière lui pour se protéger des coups de vent, au milieu des soupirs de soulagement des autres joueurs, et elle avait de fait à peine eu le temps de voir son visage vaguement dépité.

La porte s'était rouverte cinq minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître un Kuroko trempé jusqu'aux os. Littéralement. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'effectuer un plongeon dans une piscine, tant ses vêtements et ses cheveux goûtaient à vue d'œil, créant déjà une flaque au pieds du jeune homme. Des exclamations s'étaient élevées dans la salle et les joueurs s'étaient rassemblés autour du martyr du jour. Le passeur avait retiré le pull blanc qui servait d'ordinaire à conserver la chaleur corporelle du joueur pendant les pauses de match, pour l'instant inutilisable, et l'avait essoré sur le pas de la porte, créant une gerbe d'eau qui avait éclaboussé le sol et le bas des pantalons des joueurs proches. Il n'était donc désormais plus qu'en maillot de l'équipe, lequel lui collait à la peau, dévoilant ainsi sa silhouette et sa musculature fine.

Riko s'apprêtait à lui ordonner d'aller se changer, se sentant légèrement coupable, lorsqu'elle avait surprit le regard de Kagami, posé sur son ami. Et elle y avait vu une telle préoccupation ! Il s'inquiétait probablement juste de la santé de son coéquipier, qui tomberait peut-être malade à cause de cela, comme elle, mais son imagination s'était aussitôt emballée. Pendant que tous s'affairaient autour du garçon, elle était restée un peu en retrait, laissant le temps à son scénario de se développer. Elle était passée en mode fujoshi, et à ses yeux, la légère inquiétude de l'américain s'était transformée en véritable frayeur. Il avait ensuite jeté un œil au torse de son partenaire, dont le maillot ne cachait plus grand chose, et la coach aurait juré qu'il avait rougit. Cela s'était aggravé lorsque le dunker avait ôté son propre pull pour le tendre à son coéquipier, l'air presque gêné par son geste. Sans doute souhaitait-il seulement que son camarade n'attrape pas la mort, mais pour Riko, cela avait un tout autre sens : Certes, il ne voulait pas que le garçon tombe malade, et il voulait être le seul à le réchauffer, mais ne voulait-il pas en même temps dissimuler le corps trop exposé du plus petit ? La jeune fille avait imaginé immédiatement l'attirance que devait éprouver le dunker en voyant le torse frêle de son partenaire. De son point de vue, ce devait certainement être une vision des plus sexy. De plus, on pouvait également supposer que le roux ne voulait pas que les autres joueurs voient ce torse. Une marque de jalousie et de possessivité ! Riko était aux anges, s'étant presque convaincue qu'elle avait raison, avant d'être brutalement ramenée à la réalité par Hyuga qui avait demandé si l'entraînement reprenait ou non. Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps avant de noter sa rêverie dans son carnet, elle avait donc décrété que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui et s'était enfuie vers son sac, des images d'un Kagami rougissant serrant contre lui un Kuroko trempé pour le réchauffer...

oOo

Oui, indéniablement, cette scène avait eu un fort potentiel ! Comment pouvait-on rester de marbre devant un tel concentré d'émotions, même si tout ne se déroulait que dans sa tête ? Le couple Kagami/Kuroko était vraiment adorable, avec un Kagami maladroit mais protecteur, et un Kuroko apparemment naïf mais qui, sous des airs d'enfant cachait une personnalité espiègle et taquine...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de taquineries... Cela lui rappelait une autre scène à fort potentiel yaoi. Saisissant son carnet, elle se mit à tourner les pages avec fébrilité, tentant de se rappeler si cela avait eu lieu avant ou après la scène du maillot. Elle eut finalement la réponse en tombant par hasard sur la phrase « Kagami-kun, tu m'as fait mal hier soir... » qu'avait prononcée le passeur, provoquant au passage un quasi-arrêt cardiaque chez la coach. Par réflexe, elle leva les yeux sur la date : 21 mars. Le jour du printemps ! Après tout, il était bien connu que c'était la saison des amours... Mais elle s'égarait. Reprenant son compte-rendu à partir du début, elle déroula ses souvenirs pour replacer cette phrase dans son contexte.

oOo

Le printemps commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et les arbres, profitant des températures plus clémentes, commençaient à laisser entrevoir des bourgeons. Riko, désœuvrée, errait dans le lycée durant la pause déjeuner en soupirant. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'aucun événement n'était venu titiller son imagination de yaoiste, et cela lui manquait sérieusement. Toutefois, comme il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ses joueurs et leur demander d'avoir des rapports plus ambiguës pour satisfaire sa passion, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de prendre son mal en patience. Mais c'était dur ! Elle s'ennuyait ferme et explorait donc le lycée, allant dans des espaces bien moins fréquentés.

Finalement, au détour d'un couloir désert, elle avait entendu un bruit de conversation. Elle allait faire demi-tour, ne souhaitant pas rencontrer quelqu'un, quand elle avait reconnu la voix grave de Kagami. Surprise, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil curieux de l'autre côté du mur, et les avait vus. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, assis sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier, des boites à bento sur les genoux, et étaient visiblement en conversation. Euphorique, Riko s'était reculée et avait aussitôt imaginé une dizaine de raisons loufoques et pas forcément catholiques à ce qui pouvait pousser le duo à manger dans un endroit si reculé. Tendant l'oreille pour ne rien manquer de ce qui allait être dit et s'accroupissant pour être plus à l'aise et moins repérable, elle finit par capter des mots :

-Tu devrais manger Kuroko, la pause va bientôt finir.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. L'autre soupira très fort et lâcha, l'air excédé :

-Ok, dis moi ce qui va pas. T'as l'air énervé depuis ce matin !

La réponse du passeur fut prononcée d'une voix basse, si bien que Riko faillit ne pas comprendre :

-Tu m'as fait mal hier soir Kagami-kun...

Le cœur de Riko s'arrêta littéralement pendant une seconde. Sans même penser qu'il pouvait y avoir des dizaines d'interprétations différentes à ces mots, elle se mit à balbutier mentalement, sous le choc : « Quoi ? Quoi ? Ils en sont déjà là dans leur relation ? Et j'ai rien vu venir ? Quoi ? »

-Je... Je me suis déjà excusé, ok ? S'exclama Kagami en réponse.

-Même. Tu n'avais pas à être aussi brutal.

Le ton de Kuroko était boudeur, et Riko mourrait d'envie de voir son expression, consciente toutefois que le faire signifierait qu'elle serait découverte. Dans ce cas, cette ô combien délicieuse conversation s'achèverait aussitôt. Non, elle ne le voulait pas, ne le supporterai pas. Et puis, en y réfléchissant, Kuroko venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant. Ainsi, le roux était du genre à ne pas se retenir davantage au lit que sur un terrain de basket ? Des images absolument indécentes envahirent aussitôt son esprit à cette pensée, et elle se surprit presque à baver.

-Mais... Mais c'est toi qui était sur le chemin ! C'est normal de passer en force pendant un dribble, fallait pas t'obstiner autant ! C'est de ta faute si tu es tombé !

Le sang de Riko, qui une seconde auparavant était en ébullition, se figea brusquement dans ses veines. Ah... Le basket... Encore. Évidemment... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire que ses fantasmes pouvaient devenir réalité ?

Dépitée au plus haut point, elle poussa un très long soupir silencieux et se redressa avant de s'éloigner, ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage. Pour une fois, elle maudissait l'enthousiasme de ses joueurs à propos du basket.

Peu à peu, sa déception fut chassée par une vague d'irritation irrépressible. Comment osaient-ils lui donner de pareils espoirs ? C'était totalement de leur faute, pourquoi tenaient-ils des propos si suggestifs ? C'était décidé, ils allaient en baver pendant l'entraînement du jour ! Et ils ne sauraient même pas pourquoi !

Un rire diabolique s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, faisant reculer les élèves qu'elle croisait. Après tout, il ne fallait pas chercher une fujoshi !

oOo

Oui, ça avait une discussion diablement intéressante. Dommage qu'au final ce n'ait été qu'un rêve de sa part. Quel doux rêve d'ailleurs !

Dans son esprit, le mot rêve entra en résonance avec le verbe dormir, et cela amena un autre souvenir, plus ancien, à sa conscience. Remontant le temps grâce à son journal, elle revint à l'année précédent l'arrivée du duo choc de l'équipe. Le 2 mai pour être exacte. En retrouvant la page, elle eut un sourire carnassier : Certains joueurs ne devraient pas s'endormir n'importe où, surtout quand une yaoiste traînait dans les parages !

* * *

_Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite devrait arriver le week-end prochain normalement :)_


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour chères lectrices ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour cette looooongue absence, mais entre le boulot et les études, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps... Sur ce, je vous livre enfin ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Cette fois, notre chère Riko se concentre sur ses bases, le Hyuga/Teppei !

Riko laissa les souvenirs remonter à la surface : Les entraînements qu'elle exigeait de ses joueurs pouvaient être rudes, elle en était bien consciente. Les membres de l'équipe en ressortaient le plus souvent exténués. Et c'était justement après un de ces éreintants entraînements qu'était arrivé ce fameux événement. Cela datait de l'année précédente, le duo de première année n'était pas encore arrivé.

A l'époque, Riko avait décrété, pour elle ne savait plus quelle raison, qu'un seul membre se chargerait de ranger le gymnase à la fin de l'entraînement. C'était un roulement régulier et ce soir-là, c'était le tour de Hyuga. Il s'était donc mis à la tâche, en grommelant dans sa barbe tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Riko se souvenait qu'elle s'était fait la réflexion qu'il avait l'air vraiment fatigué, s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas poussé l'entraînement trop loin et était partie chercher ses affaires. Elle était revenue environ dix minutes plus tard, car elle avait oublié ses notes derrière l'estrade. En entrant, elle avait vu son capitaine, assis par terre, affalé contre le mur : D'abord affolée, elle avait vite constaté qu'il s'était juste littéralement endormi sur place, le balais encore dans la main. Elle avait sourit, attendrie de voir qu'il ne ménageait pas ses efforts au basket. Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs. Elle avait vraiment une bonne équipe.

Après réflexion, elle avait décidé de le laisser se reposer et s'était éloignée vers l'estrade sans le réveiller. Ce fut lorsqu'elle était penchée derrière l'estrade, accroupie pour attraper ses feuilles au sol qu'elle avait entendu Teppei entrer en appelant :

\- Hyuga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Par pur réflexe, la jeune fille s'était cachée. Ensuite, curieuse, elle avait à peine sortit la tête, juste assez pour observer sans être vue.

Teppei, en voyant son camarade assoupi, s'était tu. Il s'était approché et s'était accroupi devant lui, tournant ainsi le dos à la coach. Elle ne pouvait donc pas voir son expression, et ça la rendait folle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pourtant, voir la tête qu'il faisait devant son camarade ! Son mode fujoshi brusquement activé, elle se posait milles questions : Pourquoi Teppei était-il encore là à cette heure-ci ? Il avait attendu Hyuga ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils rentraient ensembles, tous les deux ? Depuis quand ? Tous les soirs ? Elle n'en avait pourtant rien su !

Très excitée, elle s'était surprise à jubiler : Une relation secrète peut-être ? Oh bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir l'expression de Teppei ! Affichait-il un air perplexe ? Une moue attendrie ? Un petit sourire moqueur ? Non, impossible, Teppei était trop gentil pour cette dernière hypothèse. Cependant, allait-il réveiller son coéquipier ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils se diraient alors ?

La fujoshi, consciente de s'emporter, avait tenté de se calmer. Se forçant à respirer de manière régulière, elle avait continué à observer, essuyant son nez de temps à autre pour vérifier qu'aucune goutte de sang n'y perlait, et tentant de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Après tout, ce n'était pas rare que des camarades rentrent ensembles, mais enfin, ils étaient censés ne pas s'entendre ! Du moins Hyuga, s'accrochant à sa fierté, voulait-il le faire croire, même si personne n'était dupe. Néanmoins, que ce même garçon accepte de fréquenter le grand brun en dehors des cours et des entraînements était assez surprenant. Peut-être avaient-ils quelque chose à faire ?

Ses réflexions avaient subitement été interrompues, car Teppei venait de se lever. Curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait faire, la coach avait redoublé d'attention. Le garçon avait alors commencé à s'éloigner, et avait franchi la porte, sous le regard à la fois perplexe et indigné de la jeune femme. Quoi, il allait simplement partir, comme ça ?

Frustrée, Riko avait retenu à grand peine un grognement rageur. Après tant d'espoirs, qu'il ne se passe absolument RIEN susceptible de nourrir son imagination était une torture, elle se sentait presque trahie. Elle allait se relever pour partir, ses notes sous le bras, quand le brun était revenu, portant quelque chose de bleu et visiblement souple, à en juger la manière dont l'objet s'affaissait entre les bras de Teppei. Il s'était approché à nouveau de son coéquipier, avait tendu les bras et avait déplié ce qu'il tenait : Une couverture. Il en avait recouvert le capitaine, sous les yeux écarquillés de la coach. Ensuite, il s'était penché jusqu'à poser sa grande main sur le crâne de son camarade, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il avait chuchoté quelque chose, et Riko avait dût tendre l'oreille de toutes ses forces pour saisir ses mots :

-Bon travail, Hyuga...

Puis il était partit. Cette fois, Riko avait attendu un peu, pour être sûre qu'il ne reviendrai pas, puis avait filé, laissant un Hyuga toujours assoupi derrière elle.

Sur le trajet du retour, elle s'était interrogée sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, se laissant aller à imaginer les scénarios les plus fous, laissant vagabonder librement son imagination : Avaient-ils réellement une relation secrète comme elle l'avait imaginé ? Ou était-ce un amour à sens unique, une affection particulière que le plus grand se devait de dissimuler, se contentant de moments de tendresse volés, comme celui-ci ? Ce serait si romantique ! Un amour caché par respect pour l'autre, une souffrance perpétuelle pour ne pas blesser l'être aimé !

C'était un aspect (fictif, cela allait de soi) qu'elle adorait dans le Kyoshi-Hyuga. L'attitude de Teppei pouvait si souvent être interprétée comme une affection particulière ! Ravie de ce à quoi elle avait assisté, la jeune fille avait couru jusqu'à chez elle pour noter tous les détails de cette scène avant de les oublier.

o0o

Avec un doux sourire, Riko reposa le carnet. Que de bons souvenirs ! Elle s'estimait vraiment chanceuse de pouvoir fréquenter des garçons qui lui permettaient ainsi de laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes.

L'image d'un Hyuga rougissant s'imposa brutalement à son esprit et, amusée, elle reprit le carnet pour y chercher l'événement correspondant : Le 24 Mai.

o0o

C'était un samedi après-midi particulièrement beau : Le soleil était au rendez-vous, les températures étaient clémentes. Charmée, la jeune fille était sortie faire un tour, accompagnée par le gazouillements d'oiseaux aussi ravis qu'elle. Elle avait marché un long moment puis, assoiffée, s'était arrêtée dans un café, prenant une place en terrasse pour siroter son thé glacé en profitant de la chaleur des rayons solaires sur son visage. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux s'étaient mis à vagabonder sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Elle avait vu plusieurs familles qui profitaient, comme elle, du beau temps pour faire une promenade, quelques couples, des businessmen toujours pressés mais à la démarche plus indolente que d'ordinaire : Même eux ne pouvaient résister à l'attrait du soleil. Elle avait alors repéré de terrain de street basket, au croisement un peu plus loin, et la silhouette solitaire qui s'y agitait, s'entraînant de toute évidence aux lancers à trois points.

La jeune fille avait eu le temps de se dire que ces mouvements, maîtrisés jusqu'au bout, ressemblait fortement à ceux d'Hyuga, avant de le reconnaître : C'était effectivement le tireur de Seirin.

Heureuse de ce coup du sort, elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour bavarder, et éventuellement le torturer un petit peu lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Teppei qui, les bras chargés de sacs de courses, arrivait en sens inverse. Elle les avait vus se figer lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle était trop loin pour entendre leurs paroles, mais elle vit tout de même Teppei entrer sur le terrain et poser ses courses dans un coin avant de se planter devant l'autre joueur. Même de là où elle était, Riko devinait sur ses lèvres son éternel sourire d'idiot bienheureux.

N'y tenant plus, elle avait laissé le prix de sa consommation sur la table et s'était élancée en direction du terrain. Se dissimulant derrière une haie, elle avait juste entendu la voix de Teppei s'éteindre. Zut ! Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à son duo et là, elle était restée bloquée : Sous ses yeux, Hyuga, très rouge, avait détourné les yeux pour les poser sur le bitume à ses pieds. Il avait alors dit, à voix basse :

-Ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes, idiot...

La jeune fille, à cet instant, avait dû se faire violence pour retenir un cri extasié : Une déclaration, c'était une déclaration ! La partie raisonnable de son cerveau cherchait à se faire entendre au milieu de toute cette excitation, en lui assénant qu'elle ne pouvait en être certaine puisqu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Teppei. La partie fangirl de son esprit lui avait signifié très clairement d'aller voir ailleurs mais son côté raisonnable, conscient qu'elle se trouvait en public, lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait se calmer.

Elle avait donc petit à petit reprit ses esprits, et admit qu'elle devait donner raison à sa partie raisonnable. Il n'était en effet pas rare que le grand brun se laisse aller à des déclarations d'amitié grandiloquentes, prononcées avec un tel naturel que ça en devenait gênant. Hyuga en avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois fait les frais, et c'était probablement ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourtant... D'ordinaire, Hyuga montrait sa gêne par la colère, il haussait la voix... C'était différent cette fois. Peut-être que... ? L'idée que ce soit peut-être ce qu'elle imaginait avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur, et elle avait guetté la suite de la conversation avec impatience.

Mais après un court silence, le brun annonça avec vivacité que sa mère attendait les courses et qu'il devait rentrer. Les deux garçons s'étaient donc salués comme à leur habitude, puis le grand brun s'était éloigné avec empressement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de produits fondus. Le garçon à lunettes, lui, reprit son entraînement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Une nouvelle fois frustrée, Riko avait refréné sa terrible envie de se relever d'un bond pour les traiter de crétins de toute la force de ses poumons.

Néanmoins, la matière était là, et de nouvelles idées se mirent à bouillonner dans son esprit. Ça n'avait donc pas été une perte de temps malgré tout !

Profitant du fait que Hyuga, ayant tiré trop fort, avait dû partir récupérer le ballon de l'autre côté du terrain et lui tournait de fait le dos, elle s'était discrètement éclipsée, chantonnant sur le chemin du retour.

o0o

Oui, le Hyuga-Kyoshi était adorable. Leurs personnalités respectives en faisaient un couple si mignon ! Mais malheureusement terriblement platonique. Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, Riko ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer. Cela était principalement dû à la timidité excessive de Hyuga avec ces sujets-là. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le voir admettre ces sentiments et se laisser suffisamment aller pour en arriver à ce stade.

Avec d'autres en revanche... Le Aomine-Kuroko par exemple, avec la relation privilégiée et, à ses yeux, ambiguë, qu'ils avaient eue à l'époque de Teiko... Sans parler de la personnalité hautement dominante de l'As...

Dans ce cas-là, tous ses délires et fantasmes ne provenaient pas de situations vues, puisqu'elle ne les connaissait pas encore à l'époque, mais étaient issus de propos qui échappaient parfois au joueur fantôme, ou des échanges qu'avaient les deux anciens partenaires quand ils se croisaient.

La coach se souvenait très bien de la première fois où elle avait envisagé que la relation entre le bronzé et le plus petit avait très bien pu dépasser le stade de l'amitié...

Et voilà ! Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, après cette longue absence !

En attendant, je vous vois venir, petites coquines, j'ai déjà reçu des messages allant dans ce sens, alors je vais être directe : Il n'y a pas de lemon prévu. Pour l'instant du moins. Quelques allusions, des images plus osées, oui, oui, trois fois oui, mais une scène entière ? Je ne sais pas trop... Je n'en ai jamais écrite, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donnerait. Si je me sens prête à essayer, peut-être :) On ne sait jamais de quoi l'avenir sera fait après tout.

Sur ce, à bientôt ! Je vais essayer d'être absente moins longtemps cette fois-ci, mais je ne garantis rien !


	4. Chapter 3

Aida Riko se souvenait très bien de la première fois où elle avait envisagé que la relation entre Aomine Daiki et Kuroko Tetsuya avait pu dépasser le stade de la simple amitié.

C'était lors d'une pause dans leur entraînement intensif, après leur défaite contre Touhou. Quelqu'un (peut-être Koganei) avait alors interrogé Kuroko pour savoir si le bronzé avait toujours eu cette attitude. Tous les regards s'étaient soudain tournés vers Kuroko, curieux de connaître sa réponse. Riko se souvenait s'être demandé si elle imaginait vraiment la lueur de jalousie dans le regard de Kagami. Après un petit silence, Kuroko avait lâché du bout des lèvres :

\- Il a toujours été un peu sauvage...

Sa voix, bien que basse, était aussi neutre que d'ordinaire, pourtant la jeune fille se rappelait avoir pensé qu'il avait l'air assez hésitant en prononçant ces mots. Et ça, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas inventé, car elle avait vu le regard interrogateur que l'américain avait posé sur son ombre, bien qu'il n'ait fait aucune réflexion.

L'idée d'une relation plus poussée entre l'ancien duo ombre/lumière de Teiko avait alors germée dans l'esprit de la coach, mais elle en savait alors trop peu pour donner vie à ses fantasmes. Sous prétexte d'en apprendre plus sur l'adversaire qui les avait défait, Riko avait discrètement enquêté auprès de Kuroko en l'assaillant de questions, mais il n'avait plus jamais laissé entendre quoi que ce soit allant dans le sens d'une relation autre qu'amicale avec Aomine. Aussi dépitée que découragée, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsqu'un nouvel élément avait ravivé son intérêt.

Riko feuilleta à nouveau son carnet, y cherchant la date du 2 Juillet. C'était le jour où...

o0o

C'était le jour où Riko avait emmené l'équipe au Maji Burger pour les récompenser de leurs durs efforts. Ce n'était pas franchement le genre de nourriture qu'elle aurait dû faire avaler à ses joueurs, en tant que coach, mais elle avait cédé aux supplications de Kagami et aux regards muets mais pas moins suppliants de Kuroko. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs surprise, elle ne l'imaginait pas raffoler des burgers, jusqu'à ce que l'américain lui parle de son inexplicable attrait pour leur milk-shake à la vanille.

Une fois sur place, le dunker s'était enfilé une dizaine de burgers à lui tout seul, sous les yeux médusés des autres clients et sous le regard nettement plus blasé du reste de l'équipe, avant de s'estimer repu. Les autres joueurs étaient en train de faire des réflexions sur l'appétit phénoménal du garçon quand un duo bien connu avait franchi les portes du fast-food : Momoi et Aomine.

Comme de bien entendu, la jeune fille s'était empressée de sauter au cou du passeur en s'écriant :

-Tetsu-kun ! Ça fait tellement longtemps !

-A peine deux semaines Momoi-san, avait répondu l'interpellé, aussi imperturbable que de coutume.

Derrière elle, Aomine s'était également approché en traînant des pieds, visiblement peu ravi de les trouver là. D'ailleurs il marmonnait dans sa barbe quelque chose où Riko avait pu discerner les mots ''pas de chance''.

Kuroko, habitué, avait subit l'étreinte passionnée de la manager avant d'annoncer d'une voix lasse qu'elle lui faisait mal.

La jeune fille le lâcha aussitôt. Toujours aussi neutre, le passeur avait salué son ancienne lumière avec sa politesse habituelle. Légèrement récalcitrants, les autres joueurs l'avaient imité et finalement les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient retrouvés assis bon gré mal gré parmi les membres de Seirin. Après des débuts un peu tendus, les joueurs s'étaient peu à peu laissés allé et la conversation s'était lancée, chacun discutant avec décontraction avec ses voisins. Riko discutait avec la seule autre fille du groupe, comparant le poste de coach et celui de manager avec leurs avantages et leurs défauts tout en essayant d'ignorer ses provocations sur son tour de poitrine, quand une phrase avait brusquement attiré son attention :

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Aomine et Kuroko s'étaient mis à évoquer leurs souvenirs du collège et diverses anecdotes qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Kagami, lassé (ou jaloux ?) d'être ainsi mis à l'écart, avait donc entamé une conversation technique avec Kiyoshi sur la meilleure manière de garder le ballon en main, puis Hyuga et Izuki s'en étaient mêlés, vite rejoint par les autres joueurs. Bref, plus personne n'écoutait la discussion des deux anciens coéquipiers. Riko non plus d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu pas la phrase qui précéda ce qu'Aomine lâcha à ce moment-là d'une voix basse :

\- Je n'aurai jamais du te repousser, ce jour-là...

Pour la coach, ce fut comme si une bombe venait d'exploser à côté d'elle. Repousser ? Comment ça repousser ? Elle fit de gros efforts pour garder une expression neutre alors qu'en elle, c'était la folie. Encore une fois, la partie raisonnable de son cerveau se battait avec son côté fangirl.

« Repousser, oui, et alors ? Lui soufflait la première. Kuroko vous a déjà raconté comment Aomine s'était éloigné de lui. Sa phrase faisait probablement référence à cet instant où, pour la première fois, il avait refusé de taper dans le poing que lui présentait son ami. »

Cet événement avait blessé le passeur, qui y avait vu le signe de son impuissance à aider sa lumière. Et cela, Aomine ne l'avait compris que récemment, lors de sa défaite. Sans doute était-il tout simplement en train de s'excuser pour cela. Voila ce qui lui soufflait la partie raisonnable de son esprit mais, malheureusement, à cet instant, c'était l'autre moitié qui prenait le dessus :

« Repousser ? Repousser comme dans rejeter ? Kuroko se serait-il déclaré à son ancienne lumière quand ils étaient au collège et le bronzé, obnubilé par le basket et rongé par son amertume, l'aurait rejeté ? »

Puis une autre idée s'était frayée un chemin dans son esprit, son cerveau créa un lien, comme le font parfois inexplicablement les pensées en sautant d'une idée à l'autre, guidé par les mots que le passeur avait prononcés quelques mois plus tôt :

''- Il a toujours été un peu sauvage''

Elle tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'en entendre plus, mais les deux responsables de son trouble étaient revenus à des sujets de conversation plus banals.

Se sachant sur le point de craquer, la jeune fille prétexta une envie pressante pour courir s'enfermer aux toilettes, où elle laissa silencieusement éclater son excitation. Repousser ? Homme sauvage ? Se pourrait-il... ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit vraiment...?

Une scène commença à se jouer dans son esprit :

Aomine et Kuroko, seuls dans les vestiaires de Teiko plongés dans l'obscurité. Brusquement, le plus grand aurait saisi son ombre par les épaules et l'aurai plaqué contre les casiers, une lueur affamée dans le regard, avant de se mettre à l'embrasser avec sauvagerie, lui dévorant la bouche. Le passeur, d'abord un peu réticent, se serait finalement laissé aller et se serait agrippé aux épaules musclées de l'as. Puis il se serait attelé à défaire les boutons de la chemise de sa lumière, exposant son torse, et se serait apprêté à y poser ses lèvres lorsque le plus grand, le regard brusquement lointain, l'aurait repoussé loin de lui.

Ou alors, toujours seuls dans les vestiaires, Aomine fulminerai à cause de ses adversaires, qui avaient perdu toute volonté de se battre face à lui. Déterminé à lui changer les idées, Kuroko aurait pris les devants, et aurait enlacé son ombre par derrière, embrassant son dos à travers le maillot, ses mains croisées sur son estomac à lui, et qui seraient doucement passées sous le maillot pour être en contact avec sa peau, sentant ses abdominaux sous ses doigts avant que l'autre, trop énervé par sa frustration passée, ne le force à le lâcher pour sortir en claquant la porte.

Oui, peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose comme ça... Ç'aurait été le dernier moment ensemble du duo, avant que les choses ne commencent à se dégrader entre eux, avant que Aomine ne refuse de taper dans son poing... Et Aomine aurait toujours regretté cet accès de mauvaise humeur, dirigé contre la mauvaise personne...

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'était possible !

Un rire idiot aux lèvres, Riko se reprit en entendant la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage tant pour se calmer que pour sauvegarder les apparences, elle finit par sortir en se disant qu'elle venait de trouver un nouveau filon pour ses fantasmes avec ce couple très prometteur...


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes ! Voila un nouveau chapitre. Il est possible que je le modifie plus tard, parce que je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais j'ai beau le relire, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui me dérange... Alors je le poste ainsi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ! La deuxième partie de ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacée à Vyersdra ! J'ai enfin réussi à mettre mon idée en forme, j'espère que tu sera convaincue. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Riko poussa un soupir exténué en franchissant le seuil de sa chambre. Elle avait passé une journée abominable : Elle avait travaillé très tard la veille sur un nouveau programme d'entraînement, différent de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude, et avait donc trop peu dormi. Elle s'était levée en retard, avait avalé un petit déjeuner sommaire avant de se précipiter vers le lycée, manquant de justesse d'arriver en retard. Non seulement la faim l'avait tenaillée toute la matinée, mais les conséquences de sa quasi nuit blanche se faisaient également sentir : Incapable de se concentrer sur les propos du professeur, elle luttait de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir sur sa table, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de piquer du nez. Enfin, quand les cours avaient été terminés, il avait fallu aller à l'entraînement, et son nouveau programme n'avait pas eu le succès escompté. Il était trop éloigné de leurs exercices habituels, les joueurs, désorientés, n'avaient pu donner le meilleur d'eux-même. Bref, une mauvaise journée. Et encore, elle n'avait pas mentionné la pluie glaciale qui était tombée en continu toute la journée !

En posant ses affaires, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle avait bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort pour sauver cette journée et son moral. Et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une petite séance de lecture yaoiste ? Soudain pleine d'entrain, la coach extirpa le petit cahier de l'endroit où elle le dissimulait. Elle avait investi une petite fortune pour s'acheter un véritable cahier, et elle ne regrettait pas son choix : C'était un superbe objet, à la couverture de vrai cuir, brun, orné d'une magnifique pierre orange incrustée au milieu de la couverture, entourée par une fine tresse, en cuir également, qui formait un pentagramme autour de la pierre. Même le papier à l'intérieur était d'une excellente qualité, l'encre n'avait jamais bavé dessus. Ça pouvait sembler superflu, pour un objet qu'elle gardait caché en permanence, mais pour elle, les écrits qu'il contenait était son trésor, il était donc normal qu'elle les conserve dans un cahier aussi précieux que son contenu.

Tournant les pages au hasard, Riko tomba soudain sur une page qui l'intéressait, et elle se plongea autant dans sa lecture que dans ses souvenirs.

o0o

La température avait été particulièrement élevée pour un jour de Mai, et tous, surtout les joueurs, suaient par tous les pores de leur peau, comptant les minutes qui les séparaient de la douche froide qui les attendait à la fin de l'entraînement.

Finalement prise de pitié devant leur halètement d'agonie, et souhaitant aller se rafraîchir également, de préférence devant une bonne glace, Riko avait appelé ses joueurs :

-Bon, on va couper court aujourd'hui, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous déshydratiez. Oubliez pas de boire ! Pour terminer, on va juste faire un petit match amical. Mais allez-y tranquille, ne forcez pas ! Les équipes seront constituées de...

Elle avait finit de donner ses ordres et était allé s'installer au bord du terrain, le sifflet à la bouche, concentrée sur son rôle d'arbitre.

Conformément à ses instructions, le match avait été calme, et le score serré, quoique faible. La fin se rapprochait, et Riko tentait déjà de déterminer si elle prendrait sa glace à la vanille où au litchi. Elle avait découvert ce parfum récemment et en était devenue folle.

Finalement, fidèle à lui-même, Kagami avait fini par s'emporter un peu. Interceptant une balle à l'adversaire, il fonça vers les paniers en dribblant, poursuivi mollement par l'équipe adverse qui ne trouvait pas la force de tenter de l'arrêter.

Kagami avait alors effectué un saut incroyable, comme à son habitude, rentré le ballon dans le panier sans difficultés et s'était laissé retomber au sol. Seulement, Kuroko méritait vraiment son surnom d'homme invisible : De fait, Kagami n'avait vu pas qu'il était juste en dessous de lui, et il lui avait atterrit littéralement dessus.

Riko en avait lâché son sifflet. La vision qui s'offrait à elle était un pur délice pour la fujoshi qu'elle était, et elle avait regardé autant qu'elle avait put pour la graver dans sa mémoire : Kuroko était allongé sur le dos, tandis que Kagami était assis sur sa poitrine, les jambes de part et d'autres de son torse. En fait, on pouvait même dire que l'entrejambe de Kagami était assez proche du visage de son ombre, du moins assez pour que l'imagination de la coach s'emballe :

Elle avait aussitôt imaginé l'embarras des deux garçons, qui se seraient rendus compte de la situation. Elle avait visualisé la gêne de Kagami, qui sentait probablement un désir puissant l'envahir devant cette vision. Sans doute une chaleur insoutenable naissait-elle au creux de ses reins quand il imaginait cette situation dans un autre contexte : Tous deux nus, dans une chambre, la langue de Kuroko travaillant avec application sur son membre. Le visage du plus grand se crisperait sous l'afflux de sensations et du plaisir que lui procurait son ombre et...

\- Hé, coach !

L'appel de Hyuga la ramena à la réalité, et elle l'aurai probablement étranglé pour avoir interrompu son délire s'il n'avait pas fallu préserver les apparences. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil vers l'objet de son fantasme, et avait constaté que Kagami s'était déjà relevé et tendait une main secourable à son coéquipier en s'excusant platement.

Poussant intérieurement un grognement irrité, elle avait fusillé du regard le dunker qui s'était recroquevillé sous sa colère. L'apostrophant, elle l'avait traité de Bakagami, lui avait ordonné de faire plus attention à l'avenir pour ne pas blesser un de leurs atouts, tout en le remerciant de toute son âme pour la scène qu'il venait de lui offrir.

o0o

Riko sourit en lisant ces lignes. Décidément, le couple Kuroko-Kagami restait clairement une valeur sûre qui pouvait toujours la surprendre.

Mais ce soir, elle avait assez vu ses deux kohai pour la journée. Elle voulait quelque chose de... De moins courant. Son regard tomba le CD de la vidéo de l'entraînement de Shutoku, qui trônait sur une pile de carnets de notes, et elle sut ce qu'elle allait chercher. Feuilletant avec empressement les pages de son précieux cahier, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait vraiment réfléchir à un moyen de signaler les différents couples, au lieu de ne se fier qu'aux dates. Des post-it de couleur peut-être...

Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin, car elle venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le 6 Juin. Riko laissa ses souvenirs l'emporter...

o0o

Riko était sortie, une fois n'est pas coutume, faire les boutiques ce jour-là, fermement déterminée à se trouver un haut pour remplacer celui qui avait atrocement délavé à la machine. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait son père s'occuper du linge, s'était-elle juré.

Le temps avait été au beau fixe une bonne partie de la journée, et elle avait trouvé son bonheur, ainsi que quelques petits bonus bons marchés qu'elle avait dénichés au détour d'une allée. Tout allait bien. Puis elle était sortie d'une boutique et avait remarqué que le temps avait viré, des nuages menaçants d'un gris tirant sur le noir ayant remplacés la chaleur réconfortante des rayons du soleil. L'air sentait la pluie, et Riko s'était empressée de prendre le chemin du retour, espérant atteindre sa maison avant que le ciel ne décide de lâcher ses trombes d'eau sur la ville. En vain. Elle s'était à peine éloignée de l'artère principale que, dans un grondement assourdissant, la pluie s'était brusquement déversée, semant la panique parmi les passants, qui s'étaient rués vers l'abri le plus proche. Riko, les bras au-dessus de la tête pour se protéger des intempéries, avait fait de même et avait franchi en coup de vent la porte d'un café adjacent.

A présent, elle était tranquillement assise vers le fond de la salle, dos à la porte, dissimulée aux regards par une grande plante verte qui isolait sa table du reste de la salle. Elle sirotait son thé bouillant, du bout des lèvres pour ne pas se brûler, frissonnant dans ses vêtements humides, quand deux personnes s'installèrent à la table derrière elle, de l'autre côté de la plante verte. Elle ne pouvait donc pas les voir, mais elle les entendait très bien, et elle eut vite fait de reconnaître ces voix :

\- Je suis trempé, Shin-chan !

\- Te plaindre n'y changera rien alors tais-toi, Takao.

Riko se figea : Midorima Shintaro et Takao Kazunari ! Peu disposée à supporter les manières condescendantes de l'ex-membre de la Génération des Miracles, la jeune fille décida aussitôt de rester sagement cachée. Elle entendit le serveur venir s'enquérir de ce que voulait les deux nouveaux clients, et Takao prit un café au lait, tandis que Midorima commandait un chocolat chaud. Riko entendit Takao étouffer un rire et, sans le voir, elle devina le regard noir que le shooter lançait à son coéquipier. Ce dernier n'en tint visiblement pas compte, puisqu'il pouffa, dès que le serveur se fut éloigné :

\- Un chocolat... Comme un enfant, Shin-chan !

\- Tais-toi, Takao.

Le ton était ferme, pourtant Riko était certaine qu'à cet instant, le garçon était en train de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez pour dissimuler sa gêne. D'ailleurs, Takao ricana, mais n'ajouta rien. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis le garçon aux yeux gris reprit en soupirant :

\- Ahhhh, la pluie ne s'arrête pas...

En effet, Riko l'entendait tambouriner sur le toit en tôle dans un fracas sonore.

-Je maintiens qu'on aurait dû réserver le gymnase pour notre entraînement, on aurait évité ce problème, grommela Midorima.

\- Mais Shin-chan, c'est plus marrant de jouer au basket en extérieur ! On sent le vent, il fait moins chaud...

\- En attendant on a été obligés de s'enfermer dans un café à la place !

\- Allons, te fâche pas Shin-chan, c'est pas si grave ! La pluie ne durera pas toute l'après-midi, on s'entraînera après...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Takao ! Le match contre Rakuzan approche, chaque minute d'entraînement perdue nous éloigne de la victoire !

Le ton de Midorima était monté. Le retour du serveur qui apportait leurs commandes empêcha Takao de répondre, mais même de derrière sa plante, Riko sentait une légère tension entre les deux joueurs.

Le serveur s'éloigna, et pendant un moment, seul le cliquetis des tasses et des cuillères se fit entendre. Les deux garçons gardaient le silence, et la jeune fille supposa qu'ils buvaient leurs boissons respectives. Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs son thé, qu'elle s'empressa de finir. Il était tiède, désormais. Un peu dépitée, Riko décida de se laisser tenter par une des patisseries qui avaient attiré son attention quand elle était entrée dans le café. Elle aurait bien aimé s'en faire elle-même, mais n'avait jamais réussi, à sa grande surprise...

Elle hésita un moment entre des macarons et un moelleux au chocolat, opta finalement pour ce dernier et fit signe au serveur, qui pris sa commande. Elle commença à jouer avec sa cuillère en attendant. Dans son dos, les deux basketteurs se taisaient toujours, et Riko se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient vraiment toujours fourrés ensemble : Elle n'avait jamais vu l'un sans l'autre. Ils iraient bien ensemble, songea-t-elle vaguement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait étrangement jamais rien imaginé sur ces deux-là avant. Le Tsundere était pourtant une figure récurrente du genre ! Riko faisait tourner sa cuillère entre ses doigts, pensive, quand le serveur lui apporta son gâteau. Elle l'entama avec avidité, et c'est à cet instant que les deux garçons reprirent finalement la parole :

\- Dis, Shin-chan..., commença Takao.

Son habituel ton badin l'avait quitté, remplacé par des intonations plus graves, plus sérieuses. Curieuse malgré elle, Riko tendit l'oreille :

\- Le match contre Rakuzan... Je te trouve vraiment très impliqué dedans. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu veuilles gagner, surtout contre un de tes anciens coéquipiers, mais tu es vraiment très sérieux à ce sujet. En fait, tu as la même attitude qu'avant notre deuxième match contre Seirin.

\- Ou veux-tu en venir, Takao ?

\- Ben... Seirin nous avait battus, tu voulais ta revanche, donc ta rage de vaincre avait une raison concrète, mais là... Je sens que tu ne veux pas juste gagner pour gagner, mais je ne comprends pas tes motivations. Ça à un rapport avec Akashi Seijuro ? Tu as l'air inquiet. Il est vraiment si fort que ça ? Ton ancien capitaine.

Il y eut un blanc, et Riko crut que le shooter ne répondrait pas, puis elle l'entendit soupirer d'un air las.

\- Bien sur qu'il est fort. Son pouvoir ne tient pas tant dans ses capacités physiques que dans ses capacités intellectuelles. Il est très intelligent et rusé. La Génération des Miracles n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle était sans lui. Le battre sera très difficile, il est donc nécessaire de faire plus d'efforts de d'ordinaire. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Le garçon s'interrompit, et l'autre garda le silence un instant avant de demander :

\- C'est à dire ?

Encore une fois, Midorima sembla hésiter à parler, mais il se lança finalement :

\- Akashi n'a jamais perdu, quel que soit le domaine, de toute sa vie. Il ne connaît pas la défaite, du tout. Il avait l'air de dire qu'il voulait savoir ce que c'est, alors je lui ai fait une promesse.

\- Une promesse ? interrogea Takao

-Oui, celle de lui apprendre ce qu'est la défaite, en le battant.

Le brun poussa un sifflement :

-Sacré promesse Shin-chan ! Mais tu dois vraiment te soucier de lui pour avoir pris la peine de lui faire une promesse. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

La voix du garçon avait repris ses intonations narquoises habituelles en prononçant ces mots, comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'il taquinait son partenaire sur son côté Tsundere. Mais Riko, en fujoshi qu'elle était, entendit surtout une pointe de jalousie percer dans sa voix. D'ailleurs, la phrase suivante semblait confirmer son impression :

-Donc en fait, vous étiez proches au collège, non ?

C'était de la jalousie, clairement ! Le cerveau de Riko était en surchauffe, elle s'était figée sur place, toute entière concentrée sur la conversation des plus intéressante qui avait lieu dans son dos. Comme elle aurait aimé se retourner pour pouvoir voir l'expression des deux garçons ! Mentalement, elle encourageait le brun à avouer ce qu'il avait réellement sur le cœur, elle l'entendait déjà dire ''Quelle relation vous aviez tous les deux ? Vous étiez plus proches que nous ne le sommes ?'', et alors Midorima...

… Brisa ses fantasmes.

\- Absolument pas.

Sa voix avait claquée, froide.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi,Takao. Je le respecte, c'est tout.

L'autre garçon explosa d'un rire sonore :

\- Tu recommences Shin-chan ! Pourquoi ne pas l'admettre ? Vous étiez amis, c'est ça ?

Ce que Riko perçut dans l'amusement du brun, c'était davantage une question en attente, une supplication muette de démentir ce qu'il imaginait...

\- Il est vrai que j'appréciais discuter et jouer au shogi avec lui, il a un cerveau véritablement brillant, mais de là à nous qualifier d'amis...

\- Ah lala, tu n'es vraiment pas honnête avec tes sentiments Shin-chan, gloussa l'autre en réponse.

Comme à chaque fois, une lutte féroce s'engagea dans l'esprit de Riko, entre sa partie raisonnable qui ne voyait là qu'une énième taquinerie du brun, et sa partie fangirl qui, elle, entendait très nettement l'amertume dans la voix de Takao. Et puis quel choix de mots ! ''Tes sentiments''... Takao était très clairement jaloux du lien qui avait uni Midorima et Akashi ! C'était évident ! D'autant plus que, même maintenant, le shooter montrait de l'intérêt envers son ancien capitaine, tenant à honorer une vieille promesse...

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Riko s'était retournée sur sa chaise et scrutait les deux garçons à travers le feuillage de la plante. Les deux garçons lui présentaient leur profil, l'un en face de l'autre.

Midorima remontait ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste un peu maladroit, visiblement mal à l'aise :

-N'importe quoi. Amis ? Et puis quoi encore...

Takao ne lâcha pas l'affaire et insista :

-Tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour ce match à cause de lui, hein, Shin-chan ? Tu tiens vraiment à le battre.

Riko reporta son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, et sa respiration se bloqua :

Imaginait-elle vraiment cette tristesse sur son visage ? Cet éclat de douloureuse tendresse dans le seul œil gris qu'elle pouvait voir ? Ca semblait tellement réel ! Et pourtant, quand elle cligna des yeux, le visage avait repris son aspect ordinaire, marqué par une moue taquine.

La dernière phrase de Takao rendit de la confiance à Midorima qui, toute son assurance retrouvée, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et assena :

\- Bien sur que je veux le battre. Je veux lui prouver qu'il n'a pas toujours raison sur tout. Il n'est pas si absolu qu'il le dit, et il sera forcé de l'admettre quand je l'aurai battu.

\- Bel objectif, Shin-chan, rit l'autre.

Or, dans l'esprit de Riko, le brun paraissait plutôt morose, déprimé de voir qu'Akashi avait une telle importance pour son partenaire, dépité de constater qu'il était un objectif à atteindre pour le célèbre Midorima Shintaro. Les deux garçons étaient engagés dans un duel dont il était exclu, et il en était jaloux. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette promesse, ce n'était que pour elle que Midorima jouerai ce match...

C'est alors que Midorima lâcha une phrase, d'une voix si basse qu'il semblait se parler à lui-même et que Riko dût tendre l'oreille pour saisir ses mots :

-Je ne peux pas lui permettre de regarder cette équipe de haut, de mépriser ces joueurs...

Takao l'avait entendu aussi, visiblement, car un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage, et il mit une bourrage affectueuse dans le bras de son camarade.

-Ben alors, tu tiens à nous à ce point-là, Shin-chan ? C'est mignon ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Tu ne fais pas ton Tsundere cette fois-ci ?

-Tais-toi, Takao, lâcha l'autre, l'air excédé. Allons-y, la pluie s'est arrêtée.

Prise par la conversation, la jeune fille ne l'avait même pas remarqué mais, maintenant qu'il le disait, le crépitement incessant qui venait du toit avait cessé.

-Oh, exact ! On va au terrain de street basket alors ?

-Imbécile. Le sol va être glissant, et on ne peut pas se permettre de se blesser si près du match.

Takao rit nerveusement en enfilant son manteau :

-Ahah, c'est vrai... Tu proposes quoi alors, Shin-chan ?

La réponse de l'interpellé se perdit dans le raclement des chaises, puis les deux garçons sortirent du café.

Riko resta un instant dans la même position, tentant de digérer ce qui venait de se passer puis, prenant conscience que les serveurs lui jetaient des regards étranges, elle rougit : En effet, de quoi devait-elle avoir l'air, ainsi assise à l'envers sur sa chaise, en train d'épier plus ou moins discrètement deux garçons à travers une plante verte ?

Elle sortit donc du café à son tour, légèrement honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée aller dans un lieu public, et prit le chemin du retour. En route, elle fut prise d'une furieuse envie de sautiller en chantonnant, ravie par la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Midorima et Takao... Elle sentait qu'elle avait là une nouvelle source d'inspiration de choix.

Elle se rua donc chez elle pour consigner dans son journal le moindre détail de cette conversation dans son carnet secret...

o0o

Riko referma son carnet, les yeux papillonnants. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata qu'il était déjà tard. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente si fatiguée ! La tête pleine de Midorima et Takao, elle partit donc se coucher, priant pour que des idées naissent en elle à la faveur du sommeil.


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à toutes ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, mon absence à été très très très longue, et je m'en excuse, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas uniquement due aux vacances scolaires... Malheureusement, mes études à la fac me prennent de plus en plus de temps, j'ai donc du mal à trouver un moment pour écrire et aussi, pour être honnête je commence à manquer d'idées, ou du moins ces idées ne finissent jamais abouties, ce qui est dommage... Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu chères lectrices, puisque je reviens malgré tout avec un chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Riko tournait les pages de son carnet d'une main un peu paresseuse. Elle s'ennuyait. Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait rien eu à raconter dans son carnet, ça lui manquait. Songeuse, elle réfléchissait au contenu dudit carnet, se faisant mentalement la réflexion qu'un couple y était bien trop peu représenté... Le Kise/Kuroko. En fait, il lui semblait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule anecdote à leur sujet. Aussitôt, elle se mit en tête de relire ce passage...

o0o

C'était après un match amical entre Kaijo et Seirin. Kaijo étant l'école la plus proche de la leur, ces matches avaient lieu de plus en plus régulièrement, d'autant plus que le coach de Kaijo semblait déterminé à les écraser littéralement. Les joueurs de Kaijo avaient gagné ce jour-là, comme quelques fois auparavant, mais de justesse et le coach adverse ne semblait pas s'en contenter...

Les joueurs étaient sortis du gymnase pour prendre un bol d'air frais dans la brise printanière, et Riko était restée au gymnase pour faire une synthèse de ses observations du jour. Teppei avait semblé souffrir lors de ses sauts, elle se nota mentalement de lui dire de se ménager. Furihata avait bien progressé, mais il devait apprendre à rester concentré même sous la pression. Quant à Kagami...

Alors qu'elle en était là de ses réflexion, le bruit de la porte du gymnase qui se rouvrait l'avait fait sursauter. Déjà ? Leur pause avait été courte ! Assise sur les passerelles qui permettaient aux élèves d'assister aux match, elle n'était pas visible depuis le terrain. Elle s'était penchée par-dessus la rambarde pour faire signe à ses joueurs qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps mais, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Seirin qui était rentrée. Il s'agissait de Kise Ryouta, suivi de Kuroko. Curieuse, elle s'était rassise. Que faisait-ils là ?

\- Je crois que ça ira ici, Kise-kun. Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Avait demandé le plus petit de sa voix faible.

\- Ahh, toujours aussi froid, Kurokocchi ! Tu pourrais commencer par me féliciter pour ma victoire !

-Félicitations.

Il y avait une telle indifférence dans la voix du joueur fantôme que Riko avait grimacé. Elle s'était sentit presque désolée pour le blond, même en sachant que c'était simplement la manière de faire de Kuroko, que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'en fichait réellement.

Visiblement, Kise le savait aussi, car il n'avait pas semblé pas se formaliser de ce manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Héhé, avait-il rit.

Il y avait eut un instant de silence.

\- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici, avait reprit Kuroko, dans une tentative évidente de pousser le blond à arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, avait sourit le mannequin. En fait, j'ai jugé l'occasion propice pour te redemander de venir avec moi !

Il y avait un véritable espoir dans les yeux dorés du copieur. Mais cette lueur s'était éteinte quand Kuroko avait refusé d'un ton impitoyable.

Kise avait jeté un regard que Riko avait jugé tout à fait désespéré à Kuroko.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis toujours non, Kurokocchi ? Avait-il reniflé le mannequin.

\- Je suis désolé Kise-kun, mais je suis très bien là où je suis actuellement.

Riko se souvenait s'être demandé ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Parlait-il de sa place dans l'équipe de Seirin ? Ou, comme le lui soufflait sa partie fangirl, de sa place aux côtés de Kagami ? Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Kise avait reprit la parole :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit la première fois que tu as rejeté ma proposition...

Quoi ? Quoi ? De quand parlait-il ? Quelle proposition ? Riko avait sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : Un jour, tu te séparera de Kagami, c'est évident.

Kuroko était resté silencieux et stoïque, à l'extrême opposé de sa coach qui, à quelques mètres de là, luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser de joie. Kuroko ? Se séparer de Kagami ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient ensembles, que Kise était au courant et y était opposé ? Avait-elle raison sur son potentiel amour à sens unique envers Kuroko depuis le début ? A moitié hystérique, elle avait dût plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer son excitation. Oh bon sang !

\- Tu serais bien mieux avec moi ! Avait reprit le blond, l'air presque désespéré (du moins le sembla-t-il aux oreilles de Riko).

Riko s'était sentit partagée entre son désir de voir Kuroko accepter, et celle de le voir défendre sa relation cachée avec Kagami. Elle avait reporté son attention sur le plus petit, tendant l'oreille de toutes ses forces pour ne rien perdre de sa réponse et...

\- Je ne crois pas, non, Kise-kun. Et je ne pense pas non plus que Kagami et moi cesserons de faire équipe.

Le cœur de Riko s'était brisé à ces mots. Encore ! Encore et toujours le basket ! Bon sang, ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir un peu pitié de son petit cœur malmené ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas oublier un peu le sport pour s'ouvrir à l'amour qui fleurissait tout autour d'eux ?

Rageuse, elle avait préféré s'éloigner avant de trahir sa présence par un accès de colère. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait soupiré. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait attendre de la réalité qu'elle se conforme à ce qu'elle en attendait, mais c'était tellement _frustrant_ ! Enfin, au moins avait-elle gagné de la matière à ajouter à son carnet...

o0o

Riko sourit en relisant ces mots. Cette fois-ci, elle y avait vraiment cru ! Bon, elle y croyait souvent, mais cette fois-ci elle avait vraiment cru avoir vu juste... Quelle déception ! Mais elle avait l'habitude. Tiens, cela lui rappelait ce jour, en Avril... Feuilletant une nouvelle fois son carnet, elle retrouva la page qu'elle cherchait...

o0o

C'était un matin. Riko était en route pour rejoindre le lycée, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, quand, au détour d'une rue elle avait reconnu Kagami et Kuroko devant elle. En même temps, ils attiraient le regard, avec leurs cheveux rouges et bleus ! Et puis leur stature, si différente l'une de l'autre, les rendait d'autant plus reconnaissable quand ils étaient ensembles... Bref, elle les avait donc vu, et s'était élancée vers eux dans l'intention de les saluer avant de se figer sur place : Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de les déranger. Peut-être pourrait-elle grappiller quelques détails à se mettre sous la dent ! Elle leur avait donc emboîté le pas, aussi discrètement que possible.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Kagami n'avait cessé de jeter de furtifs coups d'œil à son coéquipier. Plusieurs fois, il avait même ouvert la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de se raviser.

Derrière eux, le côté fujoshi de Riko pleinement réveillé, elle imaginait milles et un scénario. Qu'essayait donc de dire le dunker ? Ce devait être gênant à dire, sinon il n' hésiterait pas autant, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ces coup d'œil, comme s'il ne voulait pas que l'autre le remarque... Ce pouvait-il que ce soit... Une déclaration d'amour ? Toute excitée, Riko s'était mise à encourager mentalement le rouge, lui hurlant de se lancer de toute la force de son esprit. Ah, si seulement elle avait pu contrôler son cadet, il serait déjà en train de plaquer Kuroko contre un mur pour l'embrasser avec avidité ! Se rongeant les sang (et les ongles) d'impatience, elle avait soudain vu Kagami lever une main hésitante vers son camarade. Kuroko, que le mouvement avait alerté, s'était arrêté et avait regardé son coéquipier d'un air interrogateur.

-Kagami-kun ? Avait-il demandé.

Ah, il y avait une telle incertitude dans sa voix que Riko s'était sentie aux anges. Voila qu'il devenait timide !

La main de Kagami était montée jusqu'au niveau de crâne de son ombre, avait effleuré ses cheveux...

« OUI ! VAS-Y ! » hurlait mentalement la jeune fille. Elle s'attendait déjà à voir la main du plus grand se plaquer sur la tête pour la rapprocher de lui, des lèvres qui s'approcheraient...

Mais la main avait eu un mouvement brusque, comme pour chasser quelque chose, et était retombée. Kuroko, surprit, avait plaqué sa main à l'endroit où Kagami l'avait touché, visiblement perplexe, et avait levé son regard vers sa lumière. Kagami, un peu rouge, détournait le regard et avait marmonné :

-T'avais une feuille dans les cheveux, ça me perturbait depuis tout à l'heure...

Un micro sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Kuroko l'avait remercié, et ils avaient repris leur chemin, laissant derrière eux une Riko plus dépitée que jamais.

o0o

Et ce n'était pas le seul événement du genre ! Ces garçons étaient vraiment cruels avec elle et son imagination...Riko soupira, tourna encore quelques pages en les survolant du regard avant de le refermer d'un coup sec. Il fallait qu'elle se couche, la journée du lendemain promettait d'être chargée...

* * *

_Voila, ce sera tout pour cette fois :)  
_

_Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue, peut-être à la prochaine ! Et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours instructif et motivant !_


	7. Fin

_Bon eh bien... voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic, finalement :) Bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous laisser sans la fin. La voici donc ! Bonne lecture !_

_P.S : Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, l'OAV sur l'anniversaire de Kuroko n'était pas encore sorti, ce qui explique les libertés que j'ai prise sur cet événement x)_

* * *

Si Riko avait fait plus attention, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Elle avait fait tellement d'effort pour que ça n'arrive pas justement, et ce depuis tant d'années ! Si elle avait aussi attention que d'ordinaire, son secret le plus honteux, celui qu'elle tentait de cacher à tout prix n'aurait pas été découvert.

Certes, elle n'en saurait jamais rien, mais le fait était que tous les lycéens jouant au basket étaient désormais au courant qu'elle était une fujoshi. Et une à la fois acharnée et imaginative, par-dessus le marché ! Certains s'en moquaient, mais d'autres auraient probablement du mal pendant un long moment à la regarder en face sans trahir le fait qu'ils étaient à présent au courant...

Tout commença par le moment où Riko apprit que l'anniversaire de Kuroko approchait. Aussitôt, toute l'équipe se pressa autour du passeur et annonça qu'il fallait fêter ça. Les joueurs décidèrent donc d'un commun accord, mais sans vraiment demander l'avis du principal intéressé, d'organiser une petite fête d'anniversaire. Kagami, toujours concerné par la nourriture, proposa l'idée d'un barbecue, et chacun vit flotter dans son esprit une flopée de brochettes et grillades diverses qui les fit baver d'envie. Ramenés à l'ordre par un Hyuga angoissé, ils arrachèrent la promesse à la coach de ne s'approcher des fourneaux sous aucun prétexte, et l'idée fut donc adoptée avec un grand enthousiasme. On détermina une date et un lieu, et chacun se mit à y aller de son commentaire. Kagami demanda à Kuroko s'il comptait inviter d'autres personnes en dehors de l'équipe et, après un instant d'hésitation, le passeur annonça qu'il avait l'intention d'inviter les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles.

\- A l'exception d'Akashi-kun, se hâta-t-il de préciser en voyant sa lumière pâlir sous le souvenir d'une paire de ciseau.

Puisque cela semblait lui tenir à cœur, les autres acceptèrent, et le plus petit contacta donc les intéressés. Chacun demanda s'il pouvait amener un ou deux membres de leur équipe, et cela fini par faire boule de neige : La moitié des basketteurs lycéens avait finit par être invitée à la plus si petite fête. Comme ils avaient convenus de faire le barbecue dans un parc, cela ne posait pas de problème, et ce fut donc réglé.

Au final, en plus de l'équipe de Seirin, il y avait donc Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama (qui avait tenu à venir dès qu'il avait su que la manager de Touhou et sa généreuse poitrine serait de la partie), Midorima, accompagné de Takao, Aomine, Momoi, Imayoshi et Sakurai (qui n'en finissait plus de s'excuser de s'imposer ainsi), et pour finir Murasakibara et Himuro. Le gourmand ne fut pas si difficile à convaincre qu'on aurait pu le craindre : La perspective d'un bon repas suffisait généralement à le motiver...

Les retrouvailles furent animées. De grandes claques furent distribuées dans plusieurs dos (Kuroko faillit d'ailleurs s'écrouler sous la force d'Aomine), des exclamations fusaient en tout sens, certaines moins amicales que d'autres : en effet, Aomine et Kagami se sautèrent à la gorge dès qu'ils s'aperçurent, et Kuroko, qui avait été prévoyant, leur jeta un ballon de basket pour leur permettre de régler leur différend de manière plus ou moins pacifique.

Mitobe, qui se révélait presque aussi bon cuisinier que Kagami, prit la place de ce dernier quand il s'esquiva pour aller provoquer le bronzé. Koganei et Furihata le rejoignirent pour lui prêter main forte, tandis que Hyuga et Teppei luttaient pour garder Riko à l'écart de cet atelier cuisine improvisé. Murasakibara piochait dans les réserves de chips, sous les reproches d'Himuro. Momoi s'était jetée sur Kuroko, qui tentait de fuir de manière diplomatique, tandis que Moriyama, à côté d'eux, dardait un regard jaloux sur le joueur fantôme. Imayoshi tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Sakurai, occupé comme à l'ordinaire à s'excuser sans raison. Kise se faisait frapper par Kasamatsu, qui l'avait entendu dire qu'il s'esquiverait peut-être un peu plus tard pour aller voir des fans. Quant à Midorima, il était tout entier concentré sur sa tâche, qui consistait à trouver un endroit sûr pour qu'il puisse poser son objet du jour. C'était un immense parasol ce jour-là, d'un jaune criard, et Kagami, en le voyant, avait proposé qu'ils mangent dessous, ce que le shooter avait catégoriquement refusé. A présent, l'air tendre, il l'adossait à un arbre un peu éloigné, sous le regard aussi lassé qu'amusé de Takao.

Un peu plus tard, quand les effusions furent un peu retombées, ils se réunirent tous autour du barbecue, les yeux rivés sur la viande qui grillait devant eux, libérant une odeur plus qu'alléchante. De nombreux estomacs se mirent à gronder, provoquant les rires des autres.

\- Vous avez pris vraiment beaucoup de viande, vous pensez pas qu'il y en a trop ? Interrogea Kasamatsu, les sourcils froncés. Je n'aime pas le gaspillage...

\- Mais non, le corrigèrent les membres de Seirin, on a prévu de quoi combler le ventre de Kagami, il faut au moins ça...

Justement, l'intéressé arrivait, suivi d'Aomine, tout deux couverts de sueur et essoufflés.

\- Ah, je savais bien que j'avais senti de la viande ! S'écria l'Américain en se précipitant vers le barbecue.

\- T'es vraiment un animal en fait... commenta Aomine dans son dos.

\- DE QUOI ?

\- On se calme les gars, ordonna aussitôt Riko d'un ton autoritaire.

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent encore un instant du regard, puis s'assirent chacun d'un côté de Kuroko, se tournant mutuellement le dos.

Les autres soupirèrent, blasés. Heureusement, Koganei annonça à cet instant que la viande était prête, et la tension retomba aussitôt.

\- Bon anniversaire, Kuroko ! Clamèrent-ils tous, avant de reporter leur attention sur la nourriture.

Chacun se jeta sur le morceau qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil, se battant parfois avec son voisin pour obtenir le morceau le plus juteux, mais c'était dans une ambiance bon enfant. Le repas fut ponctué de discussion animées, des souvenirs qui ressurgissaient, et de nombreux éclats de rire.

Enfin, quand ils furent tous rassasiés, même Kagami, ils se laissèrent aller dans des positions plus indolentes : la plupart s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, d'autres se tenaient avec les coudes... Un silence reposant flottait sur le petit groupe, conséquence de la digestion. Les regards dans le vide, chacun avait un petit air endormi sur le visage.

Riko, de son côté, se saisit de son sac et se mit à farfouiller dedans. Elle en extirpa enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et elle se releva, attirant les regards vaguement curieux des autres. Riko croisa le regard de Momoi, qui se leva à son tour, et elles commencèrent à s'éloigner.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda Kise pour la forme.

\- Petites affaires féminines, répondit la coach d'un ton définitif.

Et elles disparurent. Le silence perdura encore un moment après leur départ, jusqu'à ce que le regard d'Hyuga ne tombe sur un petit carnet, qui traînait dans l'herbe à l'endroit où s'était tenue Riko un instant plus tôt. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa, le retournant dans ses mains, le regard embrumé. Vraiment, il avait une telle envie de dormir... Réprimant un bâillement, il regarda plus attentivement l'objet : C'était un petit cahier, superbe, avec une couverture en cuir véritable et une pierre orange sur la couverture, différent de ceux que Riko trimballait toujours partout avec elle. Ce devait être ses notes principales sur leurs performances sportives. L'idée que Riko ait jugé utile de l'apporter même à l'anniversaire de Kuroko le fit sourire : Elle était vraiment motivée ! Il se mit à faire défiler les pages vaguement. Mais c'était bizarre : Il ne voyait presque aucun chiffre, aucun diagramme... Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de regarder les notes de Riko, elles étaient sans cesse ponctuées de schémas, de statistiques...

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans les mains alors ? Prenant une page au hasard, il vit une date en haut de la page. Un journal intime ? Soudain mal à l'aise à l'idée de profaner la vie privée de sa coach, Hyuga s'apprêtait à refermer le carnet quand quelque chose attira son regard : Son nom. Puis celui de Teppei un peu plus loin. Curieux malgré lui, il se mit à lire. Ce qu'il lut lui sembla tellement étrange qu'il revint au début de la page pour lire depuis le début, absolument persuadé qu'il avait mal compris. Mais il arriva au bout de cette journée-là, sans que le malentendu ne soit levé. Pire, il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute. Il fixa un instant la page qu'il avait sous les yeux, l'esprit vide, lisant les mots sans les comprendre. Quand enfin son cerveau analysa la situation, il ne put réprimer un petit cri étranglé. Son visage le chauffait atrocement, il était certain qu'il devait être écarlate.

Évidemment, son cri ne passa pas inaperçu dans le silence somnolent qui régnait sur le petit groupe, et cela attira l'attention des autres. Teppei, qui était le plus près d'Hyuga, s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hyuga ? C'est quoi ce carnet ?

Et il commença innocemment à lire, sans que Hyuga n'ait même le réflexe de l'en empêcher, toujours sous le choc. Arrivé à la moitié, le visage de Teppei se figea, et il rit nerveusement.

De plus en plus curieux, intrigués par l'attitude inhabituelle des deux garçons, les autres joueurs s'approchèrent, tentant de lire par-dessus l'épaule des autres. Mais il y avait trop de monde, chacun ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un bout de phrase, et Kuroko finit par attraper le carnet pour lire à voix haute d'un ton aussi monocorde que d'ordinaire. Au fur et à mesure que les garçons comprenaient ce qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter, ils pâlirent, puis rougirent, trouvant d'autant plus dérangeant le ton imperturbable de Kuroko qui tranchait tellement avec ce qu'il lisait. Malgré tout, ceux qui avaient appris à lire ses émotions sur son visage virent qu'il était aussi tendu que les autres. Il tourna les pages, prit un autre passage, puis un autre, un autre... jusqu'à ce que le doute ne soit plus permis : Ils étaient quasiment tous concernés.

Lorsque Kuroko se tût enfin, tous les visages étaient écarlates et leurs expressions variaient de la stupeur pure à une horrible gêne. Certains, comme Aomine, arboraient un air narquois, qui ne dissimulait pas tout à fait leur malaise plus ou moins prononcé. Personne n'osait piper mot, et le silence s'éternisait, de plus en plus tendu. Finalement, ce fut Aomine qui le brisa :

\- Waouh, votre coach cache bien son jeu, ricana-t-il d'un air goguenard. En la voyant, on imagine pas une seconde qu'elle a les idées aussi mal placées !

Hyuga se crispa, prêt à défendre sa coach, avec les poings s'il le fallait, mais un regard sur le carnet et la main apaisante de Teppei posée sur son épaule l'en dissuadèrent. L'air mortifié, il sembla se dégonfler comme une baudruche.

\- Mais.. tout ça... c'est ridicule, bredouilla Kise, écarlate.

Les joueurs concernés par les délires de Riko échangèrent des murmures, alors que certains ''couples'' n'osaient plus échanger le moindre regard.

Au final, d'un commun accord et sans que personne ne soit capable de dire qui avait lancé l'idée le premier, tous conclurent qu'il fallait faire comme s'il ne s'étaient rien passé, agir comme s'ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Chacun repartit donc à ses activités, en faisant de son mieux pour parler d'autre chose que du fameux carnet.

Cependant, certains des garçons échangeaient des regards légèrement angoissés, soulagés que leurs camarades n'aient pas plus prêté attention aux épisodes les concernant qu'aux autres. Ils se mirent soudain à prier avec ferveur pour que la jeune femme n'apprenne jamais à quel point elle frôlait parfois la vérité...

* * *

_Voilà ! Maintenant, en grande sadique assumée, je vous laisse sur cette phrase, vous laissant le loisir de déterminer quels couples sont réels :p Une petite review ?  
_


End file.
